


Visitor From Ziggy's Past

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Ziggy's long lost brother shows up... Warnings for violence





	Visitor From Ziggy's Past

I don’t own RPM/Power Rangers/Characters (except the OC of Ziggy’s brother.)

Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Zig,” Dillon and Ziggy heard behind them as they were bringing groceries back from the store.

 

Dillon turned to look at the speaker but Ziggy froze, fighting back the desire to shake in fear. He took a deep breath, ‘I’m a ranger now, he can’t scare me,’ he thought to himself before turning around.

 

“Have you missed me?” the man gave a laugh.

 

“Of course,” Ziggy said sarcastically.

 

“Who?” Dillon started to ask but the man cut him off.

 

“Oh Ziggy, you didn’t even tell your friends you had a brother? I’m insulted,” the man faked a frown, “I’m Chris. Ziggy we have some business to discuss.”

 

“Yes we do,” Ziggy said turning his fear into anger, “Where have you even been? You disappeared years ago.”

 

“I’ve been making my way up in the ranks, I’m at his right hand now,” Chris smiled.

 

“Whose right hand?” Dillon was confused but could see the flickers of fear in his friend's eyes.

 

“He works for one of the cartels. The cartel boss,” Ziggy informed.

 

“Like Fresno Bob?” Dillon questioned.

 

“Only a fool would work for Bob. Which reminds me, let’s meet up for dinner to discuss business,” Chris suggested.

 

“I’m going with,” Dillon decided.

 

“Fine, fine. 7 o’clock, home,” Chris said turning and walking away.

 

Ziggy gave a small sigh when he saw his brother turn away and then focused on making sure they had the groceries and started heading back toward the garage.

 

“Ziggy, what is going on?” Dillon was still confused at the brothers interactions.

 

“We are to discuss business over dinner. Dinner is a safe time, so as long as it’s not a set up beforehand, we just have to bolt once we get up from the table,” Ziggy started looking a little twitchy and unsure as he looked around every corner.

 

Dillon was still trying to process what Ziggy had said when Ziggy added, “It’s probably about the truck, I’m still wanted.”

 

“The truck you stole for the kids?” Dillon wondered.

 

“Yeah, they lost out on millions,” Ziggy sighed, “It’s always a threat but they aren’t normally searching for me. If he is out though, I’m done for.”

  
They entered the garage and Ziggy did almost a 180, “Hey guys!” He set the bags on the counter, “We’ve got things for Flynn’s smoothies, protein bars for Scott, chocolate for Summer, and finally, Marshmallows for Dr. K.” The rest of the food got unpacked into the fridge, future meals to be made.

 

As the team got back to their projects, Ziggy snuck up to his room.

 

He started going through his stuff almost frantically and muttering to himself, “If I go then he’ll kill me or kidnap me or something, but if I don’t go, he’ll hunt me down. He always could find me. I could fight him, but I can’t let him get ahold of our tech, maybe I’ll just leave my morpher. I do still have this,” he pulled out a pistol which was hidden in his drawer. He had never been good at using it but figured it couldn’t hurt to take.

 

He placed his morpher on his bed and snuck out the window. He knew Dillon had wanted to go with, but he knew how crazy his brother was and he didn’t want to subject his best friend to that.

 

He arrived at his old home. His brother went missing when he was young, around 13. He then stayed at the orphanage. After his upbringing though, he knew one of the only places he could turn was the cartels, which is when he signed up to work with Fresno Bob at age 17. He used most of his money to help the sick kids at the orphanage which led him to steal the medicine truck.

 

The last time he had been to his old house was after the truck incident. He dropped the medicine at the orphanage and then expecting to leave the town entirely, he said goodbye to his past. At the time, it had been dirty, dusty, abandoned, but it brought back many memories, both good and bad. He arrived now finding it clean, almost sparkling.

 

“Sit Ziggy,” his brother ordered as he peeked into the doorway.

 

The table was always a safe place for Ziggy. Meal time was off limits. Outside of that though, was up in the air. Chris took it upon himself to train his little brother for the cartel life, always on the run, always questioning everything.

  
Ziggy remembered one time he asked Chris when he would be done cooking and Chris shot at him. The bullet grazed his hand but luckily he missed the other bullets. Half an hour later, Chris stuck out a fork and knife in front of Ziggy, offering him dinner. Ziggy had been crouched behind a bush, shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Come eat,” Chris pulled him out from the bush. Chris placed a bandage on Ziggy’s hand and informed, “You need to learn first aid.”

 

Ziggy sat at his usual spot, next to his brothers head of table.

 

“I made your favorite,” Chris placed a pot of stroganoff on the table.

 

Ziggy was surprised that his brother would have remembered that detail.

 

“What do you want?” Ziggy focused.

 

“Go on eat, then we’ll talk,” Chris insisted.

 

Ziggy took a few bites but his stomach protested the food. He placed his fork back down and stared at the bowl.

 

“Well if you won’t eat, I guess I’ll talk,” Chris said after a few minutes of silence.

 

Ziggy looked up at his brother.

 

Chris started, “I was surprised to learn that clumsy, weak, little you had become a ranger operator. I was just as surprised learning that you had actually stolen from not one, but all five, cartels. I’ve been out of town working on other projects for the boss and as soon as I arrive back they lay this all out for me. You are on all of the cartels lists, and if proof of death, it’s a big reward from each. Not only that, I can get even more because you’re a ranger.”

 

“So that’s it then?,” Ziggy asked.

 

“Why don’t you at least finish your last meal, a final family moment between us?” Chris offered.

 

Ziggy shook his head then reached for the gun in his pocket and flung the chair back behind him. He held the gun up and shot at his brother, hitting him in the arm. Chris hissed in pain before grabbing his gun to shoot at the now running Ziggy. Instead of going the easy way out, which would have been the front door, Ziggy ran back to where his bedroom had been. It was a habit. He’d hid there many times before, but also was able to sneak out the windows. He struggled with the latch as Chris entered the room. Chris shot at Ziggy, but missed and hit the window instead.

 

Ziggy fumbled to shoot at his brother but dropped the gun. Unsure if he should reach for it or jump out the now opened window, he panicked giving Chris an opening. Chris shot Ziggy in the leg and when Ziggy grabbed at it in pain, Chris banged the butt of his gun down on the back of Ziggy’s head.

 

In a split second decision, as his vision swam around him, Ziggy grabbed his gun and shot again at his brother.

He heard another hiss come from his brother, but he knew he could still be in danger. Between the dizziness and his leg, he struggled but got himself out of the window, scratching himself on the broken glass poking out.

 

He limped and hopped as far as he could, finding the forest he used to play in as a kid. He hid behind a few trees.

 

“Ok, maybe it was stupid to leave my morpher,” he muttered to himself. He picked the glass off his jacket, then ripped up his shirt to wrap his leg up, before draping the jacket over him.

His vision had quit spinning but he felt throbbing in his head and leg. He tried to stand because he knew if he could get back to the base, back to Dillon and Dr. K and the others, he would be safe. He could get himself leaned up against the tree but kept losing his balance when he tried to step forward.

  
Ziggy fell over right before he heard shouting. He pulled himself back up behind the tree and covered his head with his jacket, hoping the green would help him blend into the landscape.

 

He thought the shouting sounded like his brothers voice, so he tried to stay as quiet as possible. After a few more minutes of listening to silence, he heard a branch break right next to him.

 

He had his arms covering his face under the coat but suddenly the coat was ripped off of him.

 

Dillon looked at the sight below him, his best friend shaking uncontrollably, hoping his arms would hide him all.

 

“Hey,” Dillon said quietly and calmly to not frighten Ziggy further, “Ziggy, it’s Dillon.”

 

It took a few moments for Ziggy to realize what he heard before he moved his arms down and turned his head to look at the black ranger.

 

It took a few seconds to realize he was safe and he gave a small sigh, his body still shaking though from the shock of everything.

 

“Ziggy, don’t worry, he’s taken care of and he won’t be back,” Dillon assured.

 

“How did you..” Ziggy tried to talk but the throbbing in his head took his focus.

 

“Let’s get you out of here,” Dillon scooped up his friend who winced when pressure was placed on his leg, “I’ll be quick and you’ll be out of here in no time.”

 

Ziggy blacked out and awoke hearing Dillon’s voice.

 

“I’ve never seen him look so scared,” Dillon admitted.

 

“No wonder he’s afraid of fighting,” Flynn responded.

 

A voice that sounded like Scott replied, “I just hope he’s healed before the Venjix attack again.”

 

“Scott, don’t push him too hard to fight,” Summer scolded.

 

“I’m not, but he’s our Operator Green, we can’t just get a new one,” Scott responded, “I’m not saying throw him at the Venjix now, but we also can’t baby him.”

 

“You say that as if he’s just here because he has to be,” Summer said angrily, “You know he’s more than that, he’s our family now, and we have to be family to him too.”

 

Ziggy opened his eyes and looked around. He looked to be in a hospital room, the voices coming from outside the door. He hadn’t wanted the whole team to know about his past, but he understood why Dillon would have had to tell them.

  
Ziggy saw his arm was attached to a medicine bag, ‘maybe that’s why I’m so drowsy.’ He then noticed his morpher on the stand next to his bed. They still wanted him, even if he had a shady past, and even if he wasn’t the best fighter. He gave a small grin before the door opened.

 

“Hey,” Dillon greeted.

 

“Hey,” Ziggy coughed out as Dillon grabbed him a glass of water.

 

Dillon looked at Ziggy a bit unsure, “Do you want to talk or...?”  
  


Ziggy shook his head, “My brother’s an ass. It’s part of cartel life. What else is there to talk about?”

 

“You went through a lot,” Dillon responded.

 

“You know, I don’t take you as the therapist type,” Ziggy gave a small chuckle before continuing, “Where is he?”

 

“Solitary confinement for life,” Dillon responded.

 

Ziggy nodded, “I heard you all talking in the hall.”

 

“Yeah, they went home but are all worried about you. Even Dr. K stepped outside to come visit,” Dillon smiled.

 

The next morning Ziggy was released and came home to a little party.

 

“We’ve got a movie marathon set up picked by Scott, smoothies made by Flynn, and snacks made by me,” Summer informed.

 

Ziggy was taken back by shock, “You didn’t have to do all that.”

 

“We all need to have some relaxing time,” Summer added, “Right guys?”

 

Flynn and Scott nodded while putting the TV cords together to get the movie set up.

 

“Plus you are on couch or bed rest,” Dillon reminded, “It’s going to be movies or reading for a while anyway.”

 

“I’m taking the night off too,” Dr. K came in, dressed in pajamas and armed with a bag full of marshmallows.

 

Ziggy settled into the couch for the marathon, glad he had such a good place to call home and friends to call family.


End file.
